pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Venusaur.97m.d.v.g.l
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Discusión:Las aventuras de Lite y Shel en la Piramide Pregunta. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 02:04 12 oct 2009 venu Venu necesito q m ayudes el chat se esfumo y no aparece q hago?? y no estoy enojada--Espeon9 00:49 20 oct 2009 (UTC) eres bruja de la oscuridad Okix Vamos al xat. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:25 30 oct 2009 (UTC) PERDON tranquila y perdon si te moleste con eso en el proximo cap sera uno en que venu y espi se pierden, por favor no te molestes--Espeon9 22:01 30 oct 2009 (UTC) =S Oye las imagenes del concurso se deben subir desde el imageshack, no te quiero descalificar asi que solo subela y edita la pagina del concurso <3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 02:09 31 oct 2009 (UTC) ... http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jarf1998/Adios... Preguntitaaaaaaaa Venuuuuu, kiero inscribirme xa tu nueva novela pero kmo todavía no podemos poner nuestros datos, me gustaría q me guardaras un puesto, xq kmo hoy tengo liceo, llo más probable es q cuando no esté, se inscriban y me pueden robar el puesto y el sprite. Yo kiero ser Alma pero con este sprite: Archivo:Carolyn.png y kiero tener un piplup y los otros de mi ekipo después te los digo y todo eso. Pero me gustaría q cuando vayas a borrar el msj y dejes poner nuestros datos, digas q ya estoy yo y pongas mi sprite, xq kmo a la kristal le encanta alma, seguro q kiere agarrar su sprite. Bssss!! --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 12:46 5 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: Y no me molesta eso de q la idea la tomaste mi ;) Y yo tmbn tkm. Sprites --Archivo:Ranger_Chica_Zoe1.png --Archivo:ranger_chica_Zoe2.png oye venu venu este es el sprite de misty Archivo:Misty_OCPA.png y este mi pkmn Archivo:Espeon_DP.png Novelita jiji disculpen me olvide de esto de verdad lo siento mucho a ahora es a las apuradas es que mañana ( viernes) me voy a argentina a la casa de mi abuela y no tengo compu: necesito que elijan un elemento, no es necesario tenes un pokemon de ese tipo..: ( pongan sus nombres al lado del tipo... Agua= HarukaAngel Fuego-StalinC Planta= YOP ( es por lo de venusaur ademas me encanta la naturalez) Luz-Acelfcolori, Espeon9 Oscuridad-Jarf1998 por que me gusta lo siniestro xD Electricidad-Maurs (Pikachu me a electrocutado tantas veces que ya la se conducir XD) Tierra- Aire- Acero- hey Has visto quien quiero ser en la discusion de tu novela? y eres buena modificando imagenes? --la amigita que te ayuda! 16:58 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori >w< Nee, pss, si kerés wenop, y x lo del tiempo no t preocupes, vos lo editás cuando puedas n.n Además, pss, ya hise q nos encontrábamos, (seguro ya lo viste) así cualkier cosa q no pudieras editar tu parte yo lo hacía. Weno, ahora voy a ver tu novela, en la q yo salgo q no tiene título, y si kerés t puedo ayudar en esa cuando vos no estés, nomás si kerés, pero eso si, me tenés q decir como hacerla más o menos. Wenop =3 nos vemos, un corazón: <3 x3 jeje. Bye. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 20:54 13 nov 2009 (UTC) amiguiss en que parte estas de argetina sads Pokesofi--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 01:33 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola superamiga como estas, hace cuanto no hablamos me tienes olvidada o eso me toca a mi y en tu novela no tiene titulo cuando aparezco yo (creo q ya quiero salir) jaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 21:52 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Venuuuu!! Te kedó re wena la conti, ya la edité para poner tildes, mayúsculas y bien el formato. Seguro q con el poco tiempo q tenías no lo pudiste hacer bien. Weno, estoy haciendo el otro cap, espero q cuando lo veas t guste tanto como a mi el tuyo n_n well, bye bye!!!! --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:38 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Je je Me hiciste reír, t kedó genial el cap, tenés un gran talento y d verdad no me molesta. Podés editarlo cuando se t de la gana x3 Y weno, ahora nomás lo sigo. Xq creo q no voy al liceo, es q está lloviendo, aunke llueve y para, llueve y para x3 Además tenía q entrengar un dibujo HOY pero no lo he terminado. Bien,, t dejo, bye!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:14 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Venu ¿ya has vuelto?¿como estas?¿puedo ser el elemento viento?¿vas bien de ideas para tu novela?¿te ayudo en algo?--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:05 17 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori A ver... Nombre: Pss, como siempre Alexia y k me digan Alex =) Edad: 15 como habíamos acordado Imagen: 500px la misma, es k me gusta muxo x3 Equipo: Pichu macho (no lo evoluciones), Eevee-Glaceon hembra, Piplup-Prinplup-Empoleon macho, Leafeon macho, Umbreon macho, Ninetales hembra, Pachirisu macho y Manaphy, k no tiene diferencia d género así k no es nada x3. Profesion: Coordinadora y estilista, pero más coordinadora. Estilista es kmo un pasatiempo x3 Personalidad: Aiii, me mata me mata tu recuerdo x3 no mentira, me mata esta sección, poneme como soii iio, así media loca, a veces me enojo y alegre x3 Gustos y disgustos: x3 pss, me gusta la música (todas las canciones con las k jodo x3) me disgusta la gente presumida y boba, y pss, poneme las cosas k me gustan a mí y las k no x3 Elemento: Hielo Poderes: Mmm, nadie a puesto la ficha mientras me fijé así k weno, pss, kiero.....mmmmmmmmm, emmmmm, tener poderes de congelar y to' eso de las ventiscas, lanzar nieve y hielo x3, y poder volar x3 y wenop, esas cositas x3 y ser tipo vidente (tipo, no k lo haga a la perfección, sino un pokito) Xpero xté iien, bss. --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:44 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Venu! k stas haciiendo una nueva pokenovela?? hOLA AQUIE STAN nombre :Sofi Podere:convertirse en la noche en una loba en un umbreon pantera tener mas audacia ala noche y agilidad , poder me convertirme en pokemon y animales y desaparecer en la noche , jeje si nno es mucho pedir Edad 11 Apariencia:300pxArchivo:C49d6a4283_37401557_o2.jpg VestimenteArchivo:SAPHIRA.jpg Sprite para que pongas mi dialogo :Archivo:Cara_safira.jpg Equipo:Vulpix(mujer)nombre Safira_Eevee(hombre)Aaron_Budew(mujer)Estefi_Riolu(mujer)Aura_Murkkrow Alexia(mujer)_Charmander(hombre)Chrly_Torchic(Hombre)Fuego_ (todos evolucionan eeve se convierte en ummbreon y budew en rosrade ) Profession:entrenadora _coordinadora_ y ranger Personalidad:Dulce _amiglable_con mucho valor_chistosa_y si le hacen algo a lso amigos los defiende a morir Gustos:Color Rosa_Negro y magenta_ _Musica:tipo pop como avril lavinge llili alen pump it _ y evanenses y shakir aoveoo _comida :pastel de pasa tortilla de papa _ ensalada de lechucga y tome y churrasco de pollo Elemtento:oscuridad --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 22:48 23 nov 2009 (UTC) YOP mañanma lo pongo por que ciera el internet Por fa puedo estar en tu nueva pokenovela en la que participan Sofi y Haru.... esa de los elementos ????? creo que solo es para mujeres...pero si no lo es puedes acpetarme...o hacerme personaje secundario y si aceptas aqui estan mis datos Nombre: Stalin edad: 13 equipo: Charizard,Dewgong,Ninjask,Empoleon,Blaziken,Gyarados,Milotic, Salamence profesion: Coordinador personalidad:Muy alegre siempre haciendo chistes gustos y disgustos: me gusta hacer bromas, me gusta participar en los concursos donde es muy responsable elemento:Fuego poderes: entender el lenguaje pkmn y que ellos me entiendan a mi, voalr, teletransportrse imagen: asi me voy a ser yo Archivo:Bruno.png --StalinC 22:57 23 nov 2009 (UTC) yooo igual Nombre: Valentina pero de apodo val edad: 11 equipo: Eevee-espeon, eevee-umbreon, huevo-togepi-togetic-togekiss, glaceon, horsea-seadrea-kingdra, vulpix, gligard-gliscore, shaymin (ese me lo encontre en un jardin de flores) profesion: entrenadora pkmn personalidad: alegre, un poco timida, no le importa lo que digan de ella y super amistosa y juguetona con sus hermanas venu y sofi gustos y disgustos: me encanta comer, jugar y hacerle bromas a venu y sofi; me disgusta molestarme con mis pkmn, que alguien los trate mal y bañarme en agua fria elemento: luz poderes: entender el lenguaje pkmn y que ellos me entiendan a mi imagen: asi me voy a ser yo Archivo:Alma.jpg Miop Nombre: Zoe apodo: Venu Edad: 16 Imagen: Archivo: Cintia_Imagen.png Equipo: Venusaur (M); Milotic(H); Glaceon (M) "Ev" Gardevoir (H);Lucario (M); Lapreas(H)y Arcanine (M) Profesion: Y soy ex- campeonsa de las ligas, Fui ranger, (pero ahora estudio con mis hermanas) y soy flrista ( para ganar dinero) Personalidad: Soy loca, me gusta hacer cosas extremas pero trato de contenerme y ser mas seria y medio que soy algo protectora, pero siempre nos divertimos.. Gustos y disgustos: Y me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con mis hermanas, comer y dormir (jajaja) me gusta mucho lo natural. Me disgusta que mis hermanas a veces se metan en problemas, que les digan algo desubicado y que maltraten a los pokemon Elemento: Plantas. Poderes: Controlas las plantas ( osea moverlas y adelantar su crecimiento etc.), Poder curarme y a las otras personas,Super Hiper Fuerza y Hablar con los arboles. hola hermana jaja oye el comienzo de tu novela parece interesante jaja que oye sofi acepto con lo de ser hermanas, y quien es esa persona especial q va a ser elemento fuego jajaja bueno espero que la sigas escribiendo y si no puedes avisame para calmar a tus proximos fans y dime si necesitas ayuda en esta nueva y gran idea jaja besos bye--Espeon9 21:47 24 nov 2009 (UTC)Archivo:Espeon_OCPA.png Mii maniitaaa!!!! Una cosiita, puedo tener un poke legendario en mi ekipo?? Sii no puedo no iimporta, pero si puedo kiiero a Manaphy x3 iigual k may x3 Sólo era eso, diisculpá x joder n.n x3 Bye, te kiiero, como a una hermana sólo k siin pelear y siin l fastiidiioso de las hermanas x3 --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:23 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Okiis Grax, ahora lo arreglo. Suertte k puse 7 pokémon, me keda justito x3 --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 19:21 25 nov 2009 (UTC) venuu ara tienes k acer sto: Zoe (Los Cinco Elementos Venusaur de Zoe lo escribi mal xD Zoe (Los Cinco Elementos) Aww, my blacky n.n K liindo,negriita n.n baci, kisses y baisers xa vos. Yo tmbn t kiiero/ti amo/Jjet t'aime/I love u x3 Bss, cuidate! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 13:53 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Si Voy a poner mas, esos tres apenas son la primera "camada" x3 te puedes adoptar uno en Discusión:Centro_de_Adopcion_PokeHatchs --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 19:33 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Si quieres... Si Quieres te pudo ayudar con tu pokénovela: Historias... Cuando quieras avisame adios Atte. --¡Super fan de aipom! 02:55 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias... Pensé que nadie o casi nadie lo sabía, pero, sí. Todos sóis muy buenos. Voy a hacer un dibujo muy especial para todos hoy y si me da tiempo hoy, lo pondré aquí. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 12:30 23 dic 2009 (UTC)) Felix navidad hermanita graxiassss por el regalitooo me re gusto yo tmb tengo uno para vos ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ thumb|400px|Felix navidadd hnita me tardo hacerlaa pero valio la penaa venu osy sofii venu soy sofi me anda mal el chat en esta compu les ruego que se vengan al de pokeespectaculos No sé, espero que te guste tu regalo de navidad... No te lo dii antes xk no había teniido tiempo y todavía le tengo k hacer a Vale y Paulii...está ahí pero ojalá t guste... ¡Feliz Navidad! 500px --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 22:24 25 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡felices navidades atrasadas! el bulbasaur me ha salido fatal pero es un peluche Archivo:cintia y bulbasaur.png que belloo esta relindo es demasiado bonito jajaja te quedo super bien--Espeon9 19:18 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz Feliz navidad este es el regalo que te doy xD por que no tenia tiempo xD Archivo:Regalo_Venu.png --DP In Special Edition Oscuridad perfecta 02:00 29 dic 2009 (UTC) felicitaciones te desea adopcion de poke huevos felicitaciones el primer poke huevo es tuyo esperamos que lo cuides att: tu nuevo amigo --BrAhIaN 18:43 29 dic 2009 (UTC) 30px cuidalo mucho. Felicidades!!!! adoptaste a Archivo:Pokehatch_9.png felicidades!!!!!!! Cuidalo mucho ponlo donde quieras!!! pronto te llegara un mensaje que dira que tu huevo a eclosionado!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 20:51 29 dic 2009 (UTC) felicitaciones de sdopcion de poke huevos felicidades tu huevo no demora en eclosionar tanto que creo que ya sera tuyo para el 31 si sigue asi att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 00:22 30 dic 2009 (UTC) felicitaciones te desea adopcion de poke huevos felicitaciones el septimo poke huevo es tuyo esperamos que lo cuides att: tu nuevo amigo --BrAhIaN 00:10 31 dic 2009 (UTC)- Archivo:Poke_huevo7.png cuidalo mucho!!!. felicidades te desea centro de adopciones de poke huevos ENHORABUENA tus poke huevos han eclosionado Poke huevo 1 30px→ 50px ♀ togepi de festividad - Timida Poke huevo 7 Archivo:Poke_huevo7.png → Archivo:Chicorita_brillante.png♀ chicorita brillante - Floja esta son unas instrucciones: *Deberas tenerlos en una pagina de usuario, blog o poke novela o tu pokemon sera dado en adopcion. *para que un pokemon evolucione se debe avisar en esta pagina http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos comentando *Si no quiere que su pokemon evolucione se le otorgara una piedra eterna *si el pokemon evoluciona por objeto tardara 4 o 5 dias solo si su dueño lo quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por felicidad tardara 7 o 8 dias solo si el dueño quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por intercambio se debera cambiar con un pokemon de esta pagina se debera aser un acuerdo y cambiar los pokemon. *Y por ultimo si el pokemon evoluciona por nivel tardara 10 o 12 dias si el dueño quiere. feliz año nuevo att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 04:42 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!!!! tu huevo ha eclosionado!!!!!!!! es un Archivo:Feebas_OCPA.png cuidalo mucho!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 02:49 2 ene 2010 (UTC) Wiki Te envío el línk de mi wikú su quiera verla o editar algo http://es.pokemonpikachu.wikia.com Maestro Pokemon 22:52 2 ene 2010 (UTC) puedo aparecer en aura? Oye me dejarias aparecer en aura te juro (por todos mis pokemon shinys y al nivel 100) que la voy a leer! wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 16:52 3 ene 2010 (UTC) aqui estan las imagenes 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px Oye En tu novela Aura tambien se pueden hacer novios dime porfiiiiiiiiiii para enterarme y luego yo te digo si esta bien. Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa responde porque tengo un record de 7 mensajes al día y quiero llegar hasta 8 respondeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 22:11 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Okis Puedo estar un poco enamorada de Barry o de Gold jejejeje tu decides y continuala porque se ve buenaaaaaa. Atte Marcela o Aipom!!! 22:20 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Y... ¿Y que ahi de Jc Stalin Emilian? si estan ocupados sus puestos me dices para buscar otro chico. Atte. --Marcela o Aipom!!! 22:30 3 ene 2010 (UTC) hola soy porpor el creador de pokenovela dorada y me preguntava si puedo salir en tu pokenovela aura--PR 18:00 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Atencion participantes de el visje y comienzo de un entrenador pokemon este mensaje es para avisarte que si tiene huevos pokemon o pokemon se dejaran al cuidado de Jazmin(Mamá de zac) o de el profesor oak y tambien esto: soy un participante de esta poke novela copia y pega esta placa en tu pagina de usuario: att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 20:20 5 ene 2010 (UTC) genial olle me encanta tu pokenocela porfabor siguela no me eperdido de leer todos los capitulos y quiere que sigas para leer mas porfa me gusto mucho lo unico quen quiero es que enlos personajes pongas a sus pokemon para a si saver cuales son porfa y sigue asi bien hecho att: Henry Huevo Bien ahi tienes a tu huevo: Archivo:Huevo_Esp._2.png Bueno recuerda que cuando eclosione podràs cojer otro Si empieza a brillar o algo te aviso Suerte si sale LATIAS!!=D --Gizamimi Pichuuuuuuu!!!!x3!! 21:19 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Firma que te parece mi firma? 'Your friend ' - '' [[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|¿Any Questions? 01:25 8 ene 2010 (UTC) 'Your friend ' - '' [[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|¿Any Questions? 01:25 8 ene 2010 (UTC) corrijo 'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions? 01:31 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Atencion en el viaje y comienzo de un entrenador pueden colocar un legendario que puden atrapar y sprites para la playa el invierno concursos... etc. att:su amigo --BrAhIaN 14:10 10 ene 2010 (UTC) cuando dijo eso ah bueno espero que lo arregles, oye cuando haru me dijo eso?--Espeon9 20:46 12 ene 2010 (UTC) No es q en la novela ella es dulce y al vez ruda, es para mantener personalidad, y es porq habia destruido todo jaajaja--Espeon9 21:00 12 ene 2010 (UTC) msn dame mejor tu msn para explicarte mas facil si tienes es que haci es mas facil para mi hola hola venu, como estas espero que bien, no se me ocurre que decirte ya lo sabes todo , (jeje me poner nervioso y nisiquiera te veo)>..::::♠☻El AzuLiTo☻♠::::..< 04:26 15 ene 2010 (UTC) hola II Hola venu, jajaj eres mala (en el buen sentido claro), espero que lo del orto dia no te moleste es que senti que debi decirlo y ya, perdon si te sorprendi, y si, estoy bien-->..::::♠☻El AzuLiTo☻♠::::..< 17:38 15 ene 2010 (UTC) hola Nose venu, esque de antes en la novela se podian repetir, pero....bueno vale se lo dire, pero eso me molesta un pocoмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 17:51 18 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori tomalo y cuidalo hermanita Archivo:Huevo_de_Dratini.png cuidalo mucho. es un regalito de amigas te quiero cuidate besos byeEspeon9 01:20 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola venuu :( :( :(, me entere que te fuiste por una semana a chileeee, yo ni pude despedirme de tii, no sabes lo triste que estoy, bueno Espero que te la paces muy bien y te diviertas mucho, mereces irte de vacasiones, poke espectaculos no sera lo mismo sinti, boy asta hacer un blog para que veas que todos aqui te queremos, bueno hermana ya hablaremos en una semana, te quiero mucho Tu hermano~*Jc*~ 10:30 22 ene 2010 (UTC) preparen la fogata hola venu, espero que te la pases increiblemente wow en las vacaciones, pero cuidado con el mar es un enemigo peligroso, en fin, solo quiero que sepas que seras una de mis mejores amigas para siempre, evitaste que incendiara el chat y mataste a un perico gigante radioactivo de un golpe, eres divertida, lista, y te llevas bien con todos, asi que espero que cuides bien de este pequeño Huevo_D_charmander-1-.png -estoy segura de que sabras de que es el huevo keyko Hola hermanita Nada paso por aqui a despedirme, aunque nos veremos siempre ya que eres administradora de ZonAuraL venu quiero desirte que eres de las mejores personas que he conocido en internet, siempre cuando iva al xat secred base me hacias reir mucho con tus bromas, me senti horgulloso de ti cuando por fin te enfadaste y mandaste a primplup ala M''' de una ves y fuiste de las unicas en no enfadarce con migo y creeerme por lode el probleema con barby Antes de irme de poke espectaculos Te hice en regalito con mucho carinio parati:Archivo:Targeta entrenador venuu.png espero que te guste, lo esi con todo mi carinio asiati, mi hermana pequenia postiza!! ^^ Pase loque pase, nunca te olvidare, y si quieres venir a verme, estoy en ZonAuraL Te quiere mucho, tu hermano--~*Jc*~ 02:32 31 ene 2010 (UTC) hablando al mar claro que seremos buenos amigos, keyko se pasa el dia editando sprites para sus tres novelas, siempre pone a sus mejores amigas en ellas y a cualquiera que quiera estar en su novela, he visto que eres una persona muy popular e importante aqui en pokeespectaculos y creo que eres una de las personas que hacen muy feliz a keyko, uno puede iniciar una fogata para calentarse, pero incendiar un corazon es un acto de valor y coraje, demuestras actitud y la belleza de la naturaleza con tus pokemon planta, he leido tus novelas y eres un artista de la comedia, ahora keyko hace una novela comica llamada !que locura¡ y sales como una de sus mejores amigas, espero que nos llevemos bien. hablando al mar claro que seremos buenos amigos, keyko se pasa el dia editando sprites para sus tres novelas, siempre pone a sus mejores amigas en ellas y a cualquiera que quiera estar en su novela, he visto que eres una persona muy popular e importante aqui en pokeespectaculos y creo que eres una de las personas que hacen muy feliz a keyko, uno puede iniciar una fogata para calentarse, pero incendiar un corazon es un acto de valor y coraje, demuestras actitud y la belleza de la naturaleza con tus pokemon planta, he leido tus novelas y eres un artista de la comedia, ahora keyko hace una novela comica llamada !que locura¡ y sales como una de sus mejores amigas, espero que nos llevemos bien. hablando al mar claro que seremos buenos amigos, keyko se pasa el dia editando sprites para sus tres novelas, siempre pone a sus mejores amigas en ellas y a cualquiera que quiera estar en su novela, he visto que eres una persona muy popular e importante aqui en pokeespectaculos y creo que eres una de las personas que hacen muy feliz a keyko, uno puede iniciar una fogata para calentarse, pero incendiar un corazon es un acto de valor y coraje, demuestras actitud y la belleza de la naturaleza con tus pokemon planta, he leido tus novelas y eres un artista de la comedia, ahora keyko hace una novela comica llamada !que locura¡ y sales como una de sus mejores amigas, espero que nos llevemos bien. hablando al mar claro que seremos buenos amigos, keyko se pasa el dia editando sprites para sus tres novelas, siempre pone a sus mejores amigas en ellas y a cualquiera que quiera estar en su novela, he visto que eres una persona muy popular e importante aqui en pokeespectaculos y creo que eres una de las personas que hacen muy feliz a keyko, uno puede iniciar una fogata para calentarse, pero incendiar un corazon es un acto de valor y coraje, demuestras actitud y la belleza de la naturaleza con tus pokemon planta, he leido tus novelas y eres un artista de la comedia, ahora keyko hace una novela comica llamada !que locura¡ y sales como una de sus mejores amigas, espero que nos llevemos bien. May vs Pues no lo ise yo :P Archivo:May_vs.png --'I am ₯ ' - ''' ¿Querias algo? 02:49 5 feb 2010 (UTC) mira Archivo:regaloVenu.png--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 18:11 13 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:28 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Marce! Regalito de parte de jc y Crystal Archivo:003Venusaur.png Feliz san valentin venu te quiero mucho hermana besos--~*Jc*~ 16:11 15 feb 2010 (UTC) si venu ya se cuando termine de hacer mi ficha sali a leer y ahi visto y ya le dije a haru que hice todo mal y que no me ponga en el msn Ale 18:07 2 mar 2010 (UTC) oye ¿Cual es tu deporte favorito? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 17:16 3 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Atencion participantes de Big Pokemon Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'''╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de amistad Hola, me gustaria ser tu amiga. Maya 06:42 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Se puede resumir en 2 cosas *Las dos compartimos equipo en BIG POKÉMON *Eh visto muchos blog donde haces unos comentarios de muy buena amiga. Maya 18:25 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Hay que escojer lider! Compartimos equipo en Big Pokémon y devemos elegir un lider. Entra aqui y di quien crees que deberia ser el jefe. Maya 18:54 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Que bien! Que bien! Asi no debo pensar a quien votar! Es que no entendi muy bien el mesaje y me hice mucho lio. Maya 19:03 4 mar 2010 (UTC) venuu liindaaaa^^ me encanta la imagen, MUXAAS GRAXXXXX!!!!! te kiieroooo uapa!! ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 17:50 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy Diana8, he visto todos los sitios en los que has estado (bueno, todos no) y me pareces muy buena, y me gustaría ser tu amiga, pero eso es como tu quieras.Diana8 17:56 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Gracias Gracias por la firma.Diana8 18:14 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 hola querias ser mi amiga me llamo maya10 me encantaria ser tu amiga dime si tu quieres ser mi amiga cual es tu pokemon favorito el mio es mewArchivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Maya10 16:40 20 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola Hola, quería saber cual es tu pokémon favorito, el mío es Eevee ¿Y el tuyo?Diana8 16:46 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 También me gustaría salir en tu pokénovela, ¿puedo?Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Gracias Pues salgo en la que más ilusión te aga.Diana8 10:45 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ^^Regalito Archivo:002Ivysaur.png Vueno linda aqui te dejo un regalo, tenia la imagen guardada en el pc y derrepente la vi y me recorde que tee prometi un regalo ^^ sabes venu? aveces me he puesto a pensar que si ustedes serian mas felicez si yo me fuera de aqui, ya que el que mas tiene problemas con todos soy yo xd, talves nosotros los de esta edad somos asi de malos y por eso terminamo callendole mal a todos jeje no se, me entran esos pensamientos, puede que sea raro pero yo creo que es asi, asi que no se creo que seria mejor que me fuera de los xats y que ustedes sigan tan felicez como antes de que yo este por aqui, talves te pondras triste por esto pero no puedo hacer nada jeje es normal que una chica como tu sea asi de linda, pero no me ire del todo para siempre Yo me e puesto a recapasitar y por loque veo tu solo querias solucionar el problema y stalin y yo icimos que te pongas triste :( Yo estoy seguro que muy pronto sere el procimo primplup de esta wiki, como lucarizard ya que yo tengo un gran caracter, y por por eso como yo los quiero a todos no quiero hacerlos sentir mal asi que no es que me balla de internet, solo no ire a los xats y nos podremos hablar por msn y todo, ahhh tengo el msn de todos menos el tullo jeje ahora recuerda xd, pero mm estare en mi xat si hay podras hablarme ^^ te digo esto para que no te pongas triste, no quiero que essha carita tan dulce cambie por mi he? xd besos venu eres la mejor te quiero linda--[[Usuario:EL J.C|'~'*¤Jc¤*~''' '''*And*''' '''*¤Riolu¤* ]] • [[Usuario discusión:EL J.C|'¿¿Yo encàntado y tu??' ]] toma Archivo:12950018.gif te gusta tengo muchas Maya10 13:41 25 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Soy yo??? Dawn de tu lista de amigos??? [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']]' Uf.. '''Es k el nombre de Dawn a mi no me gusta mucho.' Vale y se escribe Beautifly a mi me costo mmuchissimo aprenderlo. ' Tomate tu tiempo '''y esppero k no t pase lo mismo k a mi con los codijos lie los de la firma con los de poner en color la pagina XD ' liindaa ^w^ '''venuu!! amm... no c, pss hacíiaa tiempo k no t scriibíia x la disc i kería hacerlo... jejeje... i uenuu, stoii haciendo una histooriia en la pc pero la guardé en borradores en el hotmail xk ahí stará más segura x3 sii kerés, aviisame en mi discuu i kuuando haiaa avanzado más con la historiia t la mando en un correo i vos m decíis k t parece okay?¿?¿¿ uueno, es tu desiciió, jejeje <3 xaauuuu, uapaaa... !! <3 *`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 17:23 7 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: speroo k t conectes pronto... stoii aburriidaaaaaa T_T ¿Podria... salir en tu novela nuevA? porfis'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪', ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 13:33 9 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Venusaur shiny Tengo un Venusaur siny por si te interesa esta al 100 y tiene planta loca, energibola, lluevehojas y bomba lodo tiene mucho ataque especial así que es buenisimo y me ayudo a pasarme la torre batalla. Si quieres te lo paso pero acambio de un dragonite. REAL. me da igual a que nivel este pero que sea REAL. PD: El venusaur es real Si eso hablamos Lucario 12 13:52 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Lucario 12 Hola Venu ¿Que tal?Diana8 17:21 9 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Venu...... ¿Podrias hacerme una imagen de episodio de mi personaje y el tuyo? Si quieres mi imagen la pones como quieras pero porfa hazla--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, '''✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 09:29 11 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori negriithaahh '''son muuxas las cosas k nunca t podríia decir d frente x la distancia i xk tal vez no m atrevería pero sólo t diré k t kiieroo i lo sabéss¡¡¡¡¡ sos mi ermmanaa, lo fuistes lo sos i lo serás siempre asta en el más allá, hahaha xD t kiieroo, negraahh!!! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 00:13 19 abr 2010 (UTC) yp y Siento el anterior mensaje mi internet esta loco u.uU [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!']] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 12:05 22 abr 2010 (UTC) XD k morro! a mi en informatica solo me dejan estar en el gmail. Pero yo queria hacer tu club de fans XD. [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 12:12 22 abr 2010 (UTC)' hahaha '''ai k lindaaa scribiéendoome en clases xk teníia escritos' hahaha (= uuenoo con los escriitos m fuee iien xk terminée too, ahoraa tengo k sperar a k m los corrijan xddd i a gimnasiaa no voii xk stoii "indispuuestaa" hahaha xddd dsps t cuuento xddd xauuu, venutitaaaa!!! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 16:15 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Linda hermanaaaaaaaaaaaaa :( Aun que no me conecte mucho nunca dejare de pensar en ti, me les das saludos a todos, es mas volvere a conectarme hoy mismo, te quiero linda y.....te echo de menos que estes bien, cuidate--~*Jc*~ 17:24 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Lick Yo...solo quiriera saber cual es el lick de tu wiki? saludos--~*Jc*~ 08:53 24 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Cuando... ..saldre en tu novela?--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 17:08 24 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori venu '''uueno, como verás en mi blog, si es k lo ves, me voii aíi xplica too... sólo te piidoo k no t pongas triste xk volveré... eso me imagino... entonces si te ponés triste será + difícil xa mí mañana me conectaré a la wiki xa atender el blog... no sé, tal vez entre al xat pero no sé x eso, me kería despedir... nos vemos venu no es un adiós, es un hasta luego... *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 23:52 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola....venu* Pues nada xd, paso por aqui y ojala el admin perverso de poke spectaculos no borre este mensage que te quiero mandar ^^ El caso es que, los regalos que te dare te los mandare a tu wiki xD, pero antes que nada quiero dejarte esto Archivo:Julia y Venu.jpg Es una imagen que vi por internet mientras navegaba,cuando la ve me recordo a ti, jaja siempre he dicho que teverias bien con bestido xd pero no me agas caso se que no te gustan ^^, en fin, otro mas en tu albun de regalos, la verdad me hace sentir bien aser esto ^^ y ahora que recuerdo, dije que te tenia que dar un regalo por terminar con exito el personaje Julia, el diseño que as echo, pero parese que los problemas me isieron olvidarlo n_nU weno venu, ya sabes, siempre contenta y asi te ira mejor en la vida, siempre sonriente, la verdad me gustaria hablar con tu hermano para desirlo como hacerte feliz, enserio si tu hermano aprende lo que se yo, seras ladame orga, jajaja ese nombre lo saque de un libro xddd saludos te quiero--~*Jc*~ 16:37 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Sabes Trato de olvidar esto, pero ahora me acabas de hacer sentir una vez mas mal, ya no se que hacer, no unico que seme ocurre es irme por un tiempo, aunque no se si irme o no, por que no boy a dejar a todos mis amigos por un problema con 4 chikas que aun no pueda olvidar, asi que, sin insultos ni nada, dajeme por un tiempo, no me mandes mensages, me puedes saludar si quieres, pero ya veo que estando atu lado no puedo olvidar nada, Aparte de las otras tu estas perdonada Asta luego--~*Jc*~ 18:58 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Aver 1 - tu me insultaste cuando yo ati siempre te respeto 2 - no te dire nada mas y porfavolr deja de sermonear sin tener la razon por que no quiero volver a tomar la deccicion de olvidarte venu si vuelvo a tomar esa dicicion no boy a dar marya atras aunque me duela asi que piensa en lo que me as echo sin yo aserte aserte nada Tus insultos fueron lo que mas me dolieron esos dias, y ahora me dices que no as echo nada? puff ya, no puedo mas mira adios y no quiero volver a ver por hoy otro mensage porque me ba a dar algo CUIDATE--~*Jc*~ 19:16 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Ooh Gracias!!por salir claro, y por avisarme. La vere y seguro que me sorprendo n_n Tambien te quiere --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 20:14 28 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Venuuuu!! Venuu!! vi que editastes hace 2 horas,y yo en canvio estoy sola en los xats... Sabes porque los otros no se han conectado aún? llevo mas de 4 horas esperando en el Burakki y el de Avril. Pichu VS Pikachu!!! 15:25 29 abr 2010 (UTC) hahah :P eskk pa k las cosas me encajen luegoo, me invento cosas raras xddd '''Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 17:09 4 may 2010 (UTC) Bah... adelantado pero... si total te lo iba a tener que dar más tarde... así k venu, aká está mi regalo d cumpleaños xa voos!! no le puse más cosas xk la computadora me andaba rara D= además justo llegó mi eermano ¬¬ spero k t guustee! Archivo:Regalo De Cumpleaños De Venu Hecho Por Haruka.gif feliz cumpleeee adelantadoooooo!!! x333 no sé si me kedó iieen =O peroo lo iice con todo mi amor xdd i lo k diicee en el sello "Best Friends" es la verdad!! t kiiero venutitaa!! ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 21:31 14 may 2010 (UTC) Feliz feliz cumpleaños adelantado Antes que se me olvide .... Para tu cumpleaños... Deseo que recibas estos regalos especiales. Felicidad, en lo profundo de tu ser. Serenidad, con cada amanecer. Exito, en cada respecto. Sinceridad, de amigos que te quieran. Amor, que sea eterno. Recuerdos entrañables, de momentos del ayer. Un presente esplendoroso repleto de bendiciones. Un sendero, que conduzca a un hermoso mañana. Anhelos, que se conviertan en realidad. Y reconocimientos, de todas las cosas maravillosas que hay en ti. ¡Que tengas un cumpleaños muy feliz! Y te dejo una imagen Archivo:619011577_1272292.gif Siempre te quedre sin importar,por que eres una gran Amiga! --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 05:03 15 may 2010 (UTC)